


Set The World On Fire

by AnonSnow (UhOhKatty)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Not Beta Read, tommy is dead, tommy is dead and his body is still there throughout this whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhOhKatty/pseuds/AnonSnow
Summary: DreamXD pays Dream a visit.
Kudos: 30





	Set The World On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this, im sorry. i wrote this in 10 minutes because i thought it would be funny.  
> it was funny to me.

Dream set in his cell, back against the cold dark walls that enclosed him. He watched the flicker of the lava as it rolled in waves down the fall. Tommy's lifeless body laid beside him, broken and cold. He rolled his shoulders and let the tension finally ease out of them. He should sleep before the guards find out but he doesn't want to be taken unaware. He wants to be ready. He wants to watch them emotionally crumble, as quickly as Tommy physically crumbled.

"God, maybe I am evil," Dream thought aloud. His voice filled the silence that was once filled by Tommy's endless prattle. He had missed the peace and quiet. 

"God? I assumed you thought you were God." A voice similar to his own spoke out into the dark room. 

Dream jerk up, standing quickly, already scanning and mentally preparing for the next threat. "Who is there?"

"That didn't answer my question." The ominous voice appeared closer to him. A mere whisper in his ear. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Dream asked jerking back.

A hollow laugh sounded, as a floating being appeared before him. "I'm the only god here."

"Maybe I am crazy," Dream says as he cocks his head to the side, taking in this creature. Dream couldn't see his face. It was hidden behind the dark hood of the beings robes that flowed like rivers down his body. That was fucking odd, because there wasn't a breeze in this cell. 

"They think you are." The being lowered himself until he was face to be face with Dream, "They will seek your life next, but you know already, mortal."

"I don't have a death wish, if that's what you're implying." Dream stepped back, lowered his head slightly and looked away from this creatures hidden face. Maybe if he acted meek, he could get in the good graces of this supposed god and he'd help escape this hell. After all, there was a reason he had came to Dream.

Dream was suddenly grabbed by his strong hand, fingers wrapped tightly around his neck, slamming him into the prison wall. "Don't play coy with me. It's in your best interest to be honest with me, because I'm the only one that knows how to hurt you."

Dream could feel his heart quickening, and by his quiet hum the god had to know that finally after so many years, he was tasting the unfamiliar bitterness of fear. Images of white glasses, and a flame emblem flashed in his mind quickly, as buried emotions hidden deeply suddenly surged through him, cutting him deeper than any enchanted sword. 

"You can leave the people you love behind, make them, and the world believe you don't care, but you will never believe your own lie." The god's hot breath caressed his face like a gentle kiss, at odds with the hand that tightened around his throat, only long enough to steal Dream's breath, to make his gasp and whine out when the pressure loosened. 

"What do you want?" Dream asked. His voice weak, breathy, and cracking... Cracking. Cracking like he was. 

"I want you."

"Fuck you," Dream tried to break free but the god was unyielding. Strong hands kept him pinned to the wall, steel cold, hard, emotionless. He knew he was smiling, because as he leaned in closer, Dream could feel his smile against the side of his face. He whispered, "In exchange, I'll protect the things that you care about in this world that I have forsaken."

He leaned back, the warmth on Dream's face disappearing, and the grip softening slightly around his neck, "I'll protect you. We can set this world on fire together."

Then he disappeared. With nothing holding him up, Dream collapsed on the floor, close to where the dead child still laid. He didn't move. Dream laid there until he caught his breath again, until the fear eased, but the anxious fluttering of his heart remained. He laid their until he heard footsteps approaching. 

The guards were finally coming. His eyes flickers to the lava again and he couldn't help when his lips tilted upward by their own accord. 

"Then let's watch the world burn," Dream said.


End file.
